


Costume Coincidence

by hollywoodland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodland/pseuds/hollywoodland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a Leaky Cauldron Halloween party, Ron finds he’s not the only one dressed as a pirate. When he approaches the beautiful buccaneer, he realizes she’s actually his ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://samhain-smut.livejournal.com/profile)[**samhain_smut**](http://samhain-smut.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "Character A's Halloween Costume is making Character B much too horny for mixed company." First posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/samhain_smut/10265.html).

  
“Hey, Ronniekins,” George said, nudging his arm so hard that his beer sloshed out of the side of his glass. “You’re not the only pirate at the party.”

Ron looked across the crowd inside the Leaky Cauldron, which was filled to the brim with witches and wizards, all in costumes ranging from silly to sexy to scary. Next to the bar stood a girl with blonde curls and long, shapely legs wearing a bright pink coat laced up over a white ruffled mini-dress that barely covered her bum. To top off the look, she wore knee-high boots and a huge pink buccaneer’s hat. It was an outfit that would be extremely impractical for any sort of seafaring activity. Ron didn’t care; he thought she was unbelievably hot.

“Are you just going to stand here and drool?” George asked. “Or are you going to go talk to her? Because if you don’t...”

Ron glared at his older brother. “I’m going. You can shut it.”

He couldn’t see the girl’s face from across the bar, just her long blonde hair and a pert bum that made his palms itch, wanting to touch and squeeze. Something deep inside of him wanted to shove her up against the bar and wrap himself around her right in the middle of the crowd.

He stopped and took a deep breath, muttering under his breath, “Control yourself, Weasley.” He wasn’t some randy Hogwarts sixth-year anymore, and he didn’t think this witch would appreciate him acting like one.

“Ahoy there, Matey,” he said as he approached the bar. He winced inwardly, knowing it was a ridiculous line to use. But what the hell, right? This witch was dressed as a pirate in pink satin. Obviously she didn’t mind a little bit of ridiculousness.

She turned to glance at him over her shoulder, lips painted bright pink to match her costume curving up in a wide smile. “Ahoy there -- Ron?”

Ron blinked in surprise. This shapely, alluring, downright irresistible witch was not just anyone -- it was his ex, Lavender.

“Lav?” he asked stupidly, even though he already knew it was her. “When did you get so hot?” She had always been fit, but Ron was pretty sure she had never looked quite like _this_.

“You think I look hot?” Lavender asked, surprised. “It’s not all a bit over the top?” She touched the cuff of her bright-pink pirate’s jacket uncertainly.

“Unbelievably so,” Ron agreed. If she looked amazing from across the room, it was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. The pink satin jacket hugged the curves of her tiny waist and opened above to reveal acres of lush cleavage. Ron was struck with the desire to bury his face (or possibly other parts) in that cleavage and never come up for air. He leaned toward her, even closer to all that bare, glistening skin, and whispered in her ear. “Lav, I want you so much right now, I can hardly stand.”

She bit her lip and looked at him through her eyelashes, as if she were considering it.

Emboldened, he pressed his hips against her stomach, so she could feel just how much she was affecting him.

“Mmm, I see,” she said, and licked her bottom lip. She paused a moment, as if thinking over her options, then she draped her arms round his neck and began to dance against him. It was a very deliberate dance, as she ground her hips against his with each movement.

All Ron could do was react. Gasping, he tried not to be too obvious as he thrust against Lavender, breathing hard into her ear.

“Fuck, Lav,” he said, trying to hold on to what little dignity he had left.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” she said decisively, as if he had actually made a coherent suggestion.

She pulled away from his body, which left Ron feeling a little bereft and quite exposed, since his lightweight trousers were now forming the shape of a tent. He swept his pirate hat off his head and held it in front of his erection as Lavender took his hand and pulled him through the crowd toward the back of the bar.

She pushed open a narrow door in the corner that he’d never seen before, and dragged him into a small, dark room. Based on the casks and cartons stacked around the edges, Ron guessed that it must be some sort of storeroom. He set down his pirate hat and turned to Lavender.

“Now, why don’t you show me what you had in mind?” Lavender asked, and Ron was forcibly reminded of what had been so appealing about her back when they were in school. The girl was always up for a good time.

Giving in to his own baser instincts, Ron pulled her close to him and claimed her mouth with a kiss. She responded immediately, pressing her firm breasts against his chest and moaning into his mouth as she stroked her tongue against his. He trailed his hands down her back and grabbed her bum with both hands. It was just as firm and round as it had looked across the bar.

Lavender shifted her hips so that Ron’s hard cock was trapped between their bodies, and murmured encouragement in his ear.

Running one large hand down her silky-smooth leg to her knee, Ron lifted her leg so that it was the same height as his hip, aligning his cock with her clit and thrusting against her. There was nothing but a few layers of lightweight fabric separating them, and Ron could feel the heat rising off her body, urging him onwards.

Lavender gasped and dug her booted heel into the small of his back, anchoring him in place. She rocked back against him, setting up a ragged rhythm. It felt just like it used to in school, when they would fumble fully-dressed in closets and empty classrooms all over Hogwarts.

“God, you have a gorgeous arse,” Ron murmured, as he slid one hand underneath her barely-there skirt. That was one thing that was definitely different. In the years since those hurried moments, Lav had changed from a cute girl into a gorgeous, sexy woman.

He lifted his other hand to her bosom and tugged at the neckline of her dress until one nipple was exposed, then lowered his head to press kisses to the sensitive skin of her breast. Lavender’s hips rocked against his, and he could feel her knickers growing wetter and wetter as the moisture spread to the fabric of his loose trousers. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his face, and breathed unevenly into his ear.

“Don’t stop,” she said, her voice sounding more than a bit desperate. She grabbed tightly onto Ron’s shoulder with one hand, and the slight squeezing pain where her fingers dug into muscle helped anchor him.

They’d been kids when they were together at school, but they’d done this much at least, straining against each other in small, dark rooms and shuddering out their release fully clothed. It had been a surprise for Ron to learn that just rubbing against him could be enough to make Lav come undone, but she’d provided an education for him in more ways than one. He knew what was coming next, and sure enough...

“Fuck, Ron,” she said, and he grinned against her neck. Cursing. Always a good sign with Lavender. “Bugger all -- yes, there -- oh, shit _yes_ \--” And then she was shaking and sighing and cursing him some more, and Ron held on tightly to keep her from falling as her knees weakened, and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“Just like old times,” he said, laughing a little. _Well, not exactly_ , he thought, cupping her perfect arse with one hand.

“Not exactly,” Lavender said, echoing Ron’s thoughts. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. “We’re not kids anymore, Won-Won.”

She stepped back and reached underneath her tiny skirt, then pulled down her lacy knickers and stepped out of them, kicking them aside. “I want you to fuck me this time.”

There she stood in the low light, her minidress in disarray, breasts exposed, hair mussed, fancy hat discarded, with no knickers on. It was an offer that Ron Weasley could not refuse.

“Lav, I--” he started to say, his voice thick with lust. They had never gone that far, during school, though he’d thought about it often enough. “I would love to.”

He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her hungrily, as she pushed down his baggy trousers and wrapped her hand around his hard cock. She lifted one leg to resume their previous position, and Ron groaned in pleasure before he pulled away.

“Actually, Lav, would you mind if we --” he ran one hand down her back, over her bum, and across the line of her raised thigh. “That is, I’d like to--”

“Mmm, brilliant,” she said, understanding his suggestion without need of words.

Against the wall stood a sturdy wood barrel, where Ron had set his pirate hat. Lavender bent at the waist and gripped the sides of the barrel with both hands, then looked back at Ron over her shoulder and gave her shapely bum an enticing wiggle.

“Come on, Weasley, what are you waiting for?” she asked. Her miniskirt was so short that it didn’t cover anything in that position: Ron could see the curve of her arse cheeks, and the flushed pink of her pussy.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” he retorted, but he hurried into position anyway, stumbling a little over the trousers looped around his ankles.

Lavender’s body was hot and wet as he pushed inside, and her muscles gripped him tightly. Sheathed to the hilt, Ron paused for a moment and breathed deeply, trying to make the moment last. Lav’s soft, wet heat surrounded him, and sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. He bent forward and placed a kiss to the back of her neck, as he reached around her body and fondled her breast with one hand. The nipple hardened to a peak beneath his fingers, and her hips pushed back insistently against his own.

Ron drew in a deep breath and gripped her hip with one hand, preparing to pull out and thrust back into her, hard. Just then, the door to the storeroom flew open with a bang, flooding the dim little room with light and exposing their position to anyone who walked by.

Two drunken silhouettes peered in at them, and a peal of girlish laughter rang out. “Already taken, love,” the man said to his companion. He reached for the door. “Sorry, you two. Carry on.” The door slammed closed, and Ron and Lavender were plunged into darkness again.

Ron was frozen in place, his cock still buried inside Lavender but his face tingling with embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“You will be if you welch out on thisnow,” Lavender said. She thrust her hips backward again, making it very clear that the interruption had not changed anything.

Ron felt some of the heat in his face fade, or maybe he just didn’t care. He pulled out and thrust back into Lavender, groaning with pleasure.

“How did I get so lucky tonight?” he asked her, breathing hard. This almost seemed too good to be true, running into his ex and finding her ready and willing.

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” Lavender said, her voice a little interrupted with gasping breaths as well. “I heard you were going as a pirate, and I knew I wanted this--” she thrust back again, arching her back so her luscious arse rose right up against Ron’s hips. “--to happen.”

Ron’s heartbeat sped up to such a degree that he thought he might keel over right then and there. “You--” he gasped, feeling his balls tightening and ripples of pleasure racing through his body, spurred on by the very idea. “You planned all this?”

“Oh yeah.” Lavender pushed back again, falling into rhythm with Ron’s thrusts. “Worth it,” she gasped.

And at that, Ron lost all control, and he felt himself fall over the edge into bliss. A moment later, Lavender’s muscles began to throb around him. He heard her cursing his name again, and knew that she had climaxed for a second time.

Long moments later, he pulled his softening cock out and leaned back against the wall. His striped pirate trousers were still wrapped around his ankles, and sweat beaded across his forehead, but he didn’t much care how he looked. His body felt sated and high on pleasure, but Ron didn’t know whether to feel flattered or used by Lavender’s plan for him.

“Was I that much of a sure thing?” he asked, watching her as she straightened her rumpled costume.

“I reckon so,” Lavender said with a smile. “Now where did my knickers go?” She began to look around on the floor for the tiny scrap of pink satin that she’d kicked aside only a few minutes ago.

Ron sighed and bent to pull up his baggy trousers. Now that the initial rush of desire had faded, he could admit to himself that he had hoped for a bit more than a one-night stand. A thirty-minute stand, more like.

He watched as she found her knickers in a darkened corner and pulled them on. A moment later, he stepped close and wrapped his arms around her in a loose hug.

“It’s been fun, Lav,” he said.

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. “It has,” she said.

Ron turned to go and took three steps toward the door.

“Ron,” she said quietly. He turned back to look at her, still rumpled and flushed with sex, still equal parts beautiful and ridiculous with her pink satin jacket and high-heeled boots. “Let’s do this again sometime.”

“Next Halloween,” Ron promised, and she answered him with a smile. As he opened the door and stepped back into the Leaky Cauldron’s bright lights and raucous party, he wondered: just what would his costume be next year?  



End file.
